


illness

by smolfem



Series: swan queen week aug. 2016 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Illness, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolfem/pseuds/smolfem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan queen week // Aug. 7-14 2016<br/>day 4; illness<br/>in which Emma is sick and Regina takes care of her</p>
            </blockquote>





	illness

8:12.

  
It wasn't until 8:12 that Regina realized she'd been stood up.

  
At 8:32, Emma called. Twice.

  
Regina wanted so badly to ignore her, to give her the cold shoulder. But she couldn't do that, not to Emma.

  
"What?", Regina spat, picking up the phone the third time Emma called.

  
"Regina I'm so sorry", Emma started, "I got sick earlier and I fell asleep hoping I'd be okay for our date but my alarm didn't go off and I'm on my way over now but I-"

  
"Emma. Stop talking. The door's unlocked, I'll be in the study", Regina said, hanging up.

  
Regina sighed, getting up. Of course Emma would come down with an **illness** on the day of their first date. The brunette walked around the house, collecting tissues, blankets, pillows, and any cold medicine she had, and taking them upstairs to the guest room.  
Emma arrived minutes later, knocking sheepishly on the door of the study before stepping inside.

  
Regina's anger faded as soon as she saw the state Emma was in. Her hair was a mess, her nose was red, and she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

  
Regina sighed, "Head upstairs to the guest bedroom. I'll bring you up some soup and hot chocolate with cinnamon."

  
"What about our date?"

  
"We can reschedule", the brunette replied, smiling.

  
Emma smiled back and headed upstairs.  
Regina joined her a little while later, carrying soup and hot chocolate on a tray.

  
"Thank you, and I'm sorry...again."

  
"It's not your fault, Emma."

  
"I know. But I still feel bad."

  
Regina cracked a smile at her. Emma went into a coughing fit, and Regina encouraged her to lay down.

  
"Here, take some Tylenol."

  
Emma took the pills with some water and groaned.

  
"This sucks."

  
"Eloquent choice of words, dear."

  
Emma smiled at the brunette and patted the space on the bed next to her. Regina moved the tray holding Emma's soup and cocoa and got into bed with her. Regina laid on her side and reached up to move a stray blonde hair away from Emma's face. Emma looked up at her with loving eyes.

  
"You look beautiful", the blonde said.

  
"Not sure I can say the same for you at the moment", Regina said, smirking.

  
Emma laughed, "Thanks."

  
Emma sneezed once. And then twice. And then a third time. Regina smiled sadly at her, grabbed a tissue, and handed it to the blonde.

  
"Thank you."

  
Regina used the back of her hand to feel Emma's forehead. Emma groaned and swatted it away.

  
"You're such a mom", Emma laughed.

  
"Sorry, _dear_. You don't have a fever, however, so that's good news."

  
Emma sighed.

  
"I'm sorry that this is our first date."

  
"Don't be", Regina replied, mimicking the blonde's words from the previous day, "As long as I get to spend time with you, that's all that matters."

  
"You're such a sap."

  
Regina chuckled, smoothing Emma's hair back from her forehead. She leaned down and kissed Emma's hairline.

  
"You love it."


End file.
